


Street Rat District

by Clairvoyance12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corrupt police, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick likes Jason, Double Life, Fluff and Angst, Gotham Academy, Gotham is a shit hole, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd feels, Jason Todd isn't Robin, Jason is confused, Lap Dances, Living on the streets, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Red Light District, Sex Toys, Sex for cash, Started from the bottom of society and look at him now, Stripping, The Bat Family are concerned, high society - Freeform, sex trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairvoyance12/pseuds/Clairvoyance12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd didn't pretend that he had a happy, well-rounded childhood, especially when he was currently entertaining a man 30 years older than him in a hotel room that has sex toys practically lining the furniture.</p><p>Or, when he had a boyfriend who would break up with in a second if he ever found out about his "work".</p><p>And he had to deal with all this at the tender age of 15, too. Sigh...</p><p>How did it get to this point again?</p><p>Well, he guessed, glancing at the lecherous old man in the corner of his eye, it probably had to do with Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jason sucked a cock was when he was 10 years old and his mother just OD’ed.

At that time, he had been desperate and hungry. Not to mention, he had been evicted out of the apartment he grew up in with his druggie mother and piece of shit father… And at that point of time, sucking off some john that got his rocks off with face fucking a kid for some cash seemed like a good idea at the time. It was just supposed to be something that he did occasionally when things got bad, even for his standards.

Until it happened again.

And again.

But, he digressed.

There wasn't much you can do to survive in Crime Alley, that didn't warrant either stealing, working for the big guys (Two Face, Penguin, just to name a few), or sucking some sick fuck off in a dark alleyway at 2 in the morning.

But, Jason decided to leave it at just another unsavory activity he had to endure for the sake of not starving to death. Although, sometimes doing shit like this wasn't quite as rewarding as some of your neighborhood hookers (ahem, sorry, working girls) would like to admit.

Speaking of…

“Something I can do for you, Officer?” Jason asked, grinning with teeth. 

He might've been 10 years old when he started, but it's been a few years since then, around three he’d wager. He was taller now, standing around 5, 7', a bigger mouth too. Not exactly the most experienced, but he still had some idea of what to do when cops decided to snoop into his business.

Lucky for him, the GCPD was a cesspool full of corrupted cops, that didn't at all mind if you decided to bestow your services onto them. Just an extra incentive for them to keep you out of the slammer, and a show of appreciation for their work in keeping Gotham from going to the dogs.

The guy in front of him seemed the type to indulge in such debauchery, however, so Jason mentally prepared himself for the inevitable.

Sigh… The things he did to avoid juvie.

The officer raised an eyebrow. “Word on the street says that you've been doing certain favors for the locals… Favors that aren't at all legal either. Prostitution is a crime you know.”

Jason's mouth drew into a saucy smirk. He subtly glanced downwards at the man's crotch area, noting the semi-hardness. He stepped torward him, until he was just a breath away from fully invading his personal space.

“Is it? I must've missed the memo while I was going down on someone then. Would you care to inform me of the possible charges, Officer?”

The man swallowed, he glanced down at Jason. Noting the sultry way his leaned into him, the seductive lilt of his mouth, and most importantly, his wandering fingers that seemed to find a nice home on the officer’s belt buckle. 

“Depends on you what you mean by inform… But, from your face, I'd say that most of the informing may have to be done behind that diner over that way. Am I right?”

Jason’s grin widened, “Oh, I would have to agree, Officer…?”

“York. Officer Joel York.”

Jason nodded in appreciation, “Yes, I would have to agree Officer York… Or would you rather I call you, daddy?”

The officer's eyes darkens with lust, a good sign. Not everybody got off on some kid calling them daddy, while the kid (in this case, Jason) deepthroated them.

“Oh, yes. I think I'd like that”, he growled, dragging Jason roughly in the direction of the diner.

Jason smirked, really this was beginning to be too easy. Yeah, he may not get paid for this one, but it was better than getting dragged to juvie. With both his parents dead and him still being underage, he would be at the mercy of the boys’ homes that dotted Gotham's map.

And anything was better than having to bow down to those bastard social workers.

…

Half an hour later, when Jason finished with his dirty business and having washed out his mouth, he went looking for some tires to boost. After all, he still needed a bit more money to afford another pack of smokes. Usually, he would steal it, but he wasn't really in the mood for seducing another person, so that they could look the other way, just this once, please mister? 

He yawned, cringing slightly at the burning sensation in his throat. The cop had been a little too enthusiastic and Jason’s throat had never felt sorer. 

“Had fun?”

Jason tensed, he glanced behind him. He raised an eyebrow.

It was a girl, but not any girl. A working girl. If he would have to guess, a pretty well off one by the looks of her. Surprising really… She didn't look that much older than him. Just how in the world…

She stepped towards him, smiling. “You gonna answer, or are we going to be eyeing each other all night?”

Jason snapped back into attention, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry, my bad. You startled me, when you just spoke up like that… And to answer your question,” because it would've been rude not to, “I've had better fun than that.”

She nodded, obviously understanding what he meant by better fun. “Yeah, I could tell.” She chuckled, cocking her head to the side, “You seem like the type of guy who would have standards when it comes to customers.”

Jason nodded, relaxing, work was something he could talk about. Maybe she'd give him some tips about avoiding the local law enforcement.

“Normally, I would, but it was either blowing him, or getting a backstage pass to the GCPD precinct.”

She laughed, an almost jarring sound with the silence that surrounded them. She had a nice laugh, sincere and true like silver bells.

“I guess you're right,” she said, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Say… What would you say if I told you that you would never have to worry about juvie, or cheap customers ever again?”

Jason snorted, “I'd say you were crazy.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Well, I can assure you that I'm not crazy. You look like you've been doing this for a few years now, but the people here aren't gonna give you the good money.”

She closed the distance between them, arm resting around his shoulders. “Over there,” she pointed in the general direction of Gotham's richer half, “that's where you're gonna get some serious bills.”

“Oh? And how am I going to get up there? The GCPD would lock me up the instant they see me lurking around, especially with these clothes,” he said, gesturing to his stained T-shirt and hole-ridden pants.

She patted him on the back, grinning, “In order, to get up there, you have to start on the bottom and make you're way up. Create a rep, make connections, afford better clothes that would make you fit right into that whole scene.”

Jason's eyes narrowed, contemplating. “How would I be able to do that?”

“Come with me and I'll show you. That is… If you're up for the challenge?”

Jason smirked, “I guess I could check it out, Miss…?”

She laughed again, like silver bells chiming in the air, “Amanda Kohler. But, my Call Girl name is Mandy. You?”

“Jason Todd. Pleasure to meet you, Amanda.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Jason. You'll see. When you get started, you'll be earning money from the likes of Bruce Wayne… Now come, I have much to tell you.” 

He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, “Lead the way.”

Amanda beckoned him to follow her, “First stop is the Red Light District. Shall we, my fellow street rat?” She said, linking her arm with his.

Jason nodded and followed Amanda down the path of new opportunities.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked on, awestruck. Beside him, Amanda laughed, patting his back. “It's pretty overwhelming isn't it?”

“You don't say,” he said dryly.

Gotham was the kind of place that could have the shiftiest clientele, but also the classiest parties. Jason's city was one of a kind. It practically oozed contradictions. But, he never knew just how much until now.

Amanda had finally shown him the Red Light District. An almost Vegas-like strip that stretched from the outskirts of Crime Alley to Gotham's midtown. It has everything from bars, sex shops, adult theaters, strip clubs, and even full out brothels. The amazing thing was, that was only half of the strip.

The rest of it was classy restaurants, 5-star hotels, casinos (the grimy kind, as well as, the ones you can actually keep your dignity going into), with music booming from the speakers hooked up outside. It played everything from modern day pop, with sprinkles of Rihanna, Pitbull, Jason Derulo, and more.

… It was fucking awesome.

How the GCPD missed this, he didn't know.

But then again, he thought, a smirk pulling at his lips, they were probably regulars here, too.

Amanda signed dreamily, arms outstretched, “What do you think?”

Jason nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling in a huff, “It's definitely something. How the hell does the GCPD ignore this? Especially, with Commissioner Gordon constantly on their asses?”

Amanda snorted, a surprisingly unladylike action from a high society call girl, “Too much goes on here to completely regulate. Remember, the GCPD are a damn joke around here. They can't do shit.”

Jason hesitated slightly before asking, “What about the bats?”

“You mean Batman and the rest of his brood? Hm… Depends, on who is here. If the Penguin is robbing a casino, they're there. If Two Face is holding a heist near here, they'll show up. No one in Gotham will ever be able be truly free from them. People get too antsy when they're mentioned.”

Jason could respect that. If you talk to the wrong person, Batman or Robin or even Nightwing, would ambush you someplace dark, asking about hostages, when you didn't even though their had been hostages.

“Quiet night so far?” He asked, eyebrows raised. With this much activity, he doubted that all was well deeper inside the district.

Amanda nodded, “For now. But, that doesn't actually mean much, especially in Gotham.”

She turned towards him, smiling slightly, “But, enough about that. That opportunity I was telling you about is still open and we have much to discuss. Follow me, please.”

Jason flashed her a grin, “I'll be right behind you.”

…

After about 10 minutes, they stopped in front of a strip club/casino called “Gomorrah”. It was pretty expensive looking from the outside. 

Lights dotted the pillars outside the establishment. As well as, two silhouettes of naked women sitting beside the sign. The rest of the decoration was of flaming fire. Not to mention, the scantily dressed women dancing provocatively outside near the entrance.

Amanda pulled the door open, revealing a booming interior. There were casino machines on the bottom floor with a bank for exchanging cash for tokens and vice-versa tucked away in the left corner.

All Jason got from the first look inside was the, almost painfully obvious, sleazy business men and women. All their for one thing: Sex.

Of course, with a side helping of alcohol, gambling, and drugs.

Jason's eyes picked out the smaller details automatically. He saw the well armed security guards that overlooked the casino. He also saw the elevator in the back, situated near the lounge labeled, “Brimstone”. Characterized with the almost sinful poster of a woman's fish-net clad leg with a small .45 tucked in the stocking.

This is where Amanda led Jason to first. When they entered, he was assualted with the smell of smoke and alcohol, with an almost unnoticeable tinge of drugs. He would know, he smelled that almost all the time when his mother became addicted.

He shook his head, dislodging the thought from his mind, now was not the time to be thinking about Catherine Todd.

He distracted himself by looking around the Brimstone Lounge. There was a bar in the back, almost invisible due to the shadows, the only lights on were the spotlights trained on the dancers onstage. There were a sizable amount of patrons drinking, smoking, and basking in the musk of the lounge.

“We’ll talk upstairs in the Zoara Club, okay?” Amanda said, winking, “Don't want anyone eavesdropping now.”

He followed her to a guarded doorway, they immediately gave Amanda access inside, their gaze only lingering on him for a second too long. They went up the stairs to a small VIP lounge overlooking Brimstone. There were pool tables, another bar, some other doors that he guessed were probably private offices. Someone needed to manage this place after all.

Amanda gestured for him to sit at one of the tables. He obeyed, waiting for her to be seated before speaking.

“So, about this opportunity you told me about, what exactly am I expected to do?”

Amanda whipped out a pack of cigarettes, handing him one, he took it. She placed another one between her lips, lighting his and then hers. Taking a long puff and then exhaling, “I'm going to be frank with you. This will take a while. The rich folks over uptown Gotham are particularly picky with the call girls and boys, they pay for.

“You'll be expected to entertain. Whether it be through pole dancing, roleplay, lap dances, and the like…” she took another puff from her cigarette.

Jason took his, inhaled the fumes for a few seconds before blowing it out again, “I assume that I will have to start from this district then?”

She nodded, “Yes. You've been in Crime Alley for a while now. I can tell. So, you have officially been given access to the clientele here. As you go up the Strip, you'll make it to midtown. From there, is only a few more key customers you need to make an ironclad rep and then you have uptown.

“However, there are many places in Gotham that the GCPD and the bats have total authority over. You'll need to be careful about who you talk to and what you do. Great opportunities are always paved with obstacles after all.”

Jason snorted, “Amen to that.” 

She made a noise in agreement. “Look, Jason, I want you to know that you have the choice of backing out of this if you want to. This will make you good money, but it isn't for everybody. You'll need to learn some things and what clients are influential enough to pass your name along, so you can move up. “

Jason nodded, “Got it. And thanks for giving me a way out, but I'm sick and tired of not having a warm place to sleep and inconsistent meal times. I want something a little more permanent, ya know?”

Amanda smiled softly, ”Yeah, I get it. I'm also fine with your decision, as long as you're sure. But, first order of business is for you to pick out a call boy name.”

“A name?”

“Yes, going by Jason Todd is all well and good, but once you're living the high life you don't want to deal with stalkers looking to take up your time, trust me. My Call Girl name is Mandy Kruller. Yours can be a kind of euphemism like mine, or it could be something that describes you as a person.”

Jason sat, mulling over the name he was to give himself. He wanted something that would make it impossible to forget where he was from. Something from the past… A nickname, perhaps?

...Oh.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at his expression, “Did you decide?”

“Yeah, as of today, my Call boy name is Bluejay.”

“Bluejay?”

“... Yeah. My mom used to call me that all the time before she… Died.”

Amanda nodded understandingly, “And you don't want to forget her or where you were until this point, huh? I can relate to that.”

She stood up as he did, sticking out her hand for him to shake, “Welcome aboard, Bluejay.”

“Glad to be here, Mandy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gomorrah description came from Fallout: New Vegas. Just and FYI.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason looked up at the looming building. The beautiful, sunny day (a rarity in Gotham) seemed to melt away as he stared.

It took almost two years to get to this point and he finally got to Uptown Gotham. Of course, he gulped, he never thought his dream would ever be a reality. It wasn't the cleanest way of getting registered into Gotham Academy, of course with Amanda's blessing and a generous sponsorship by the 45-year old man he was having sex with in order for this to happen, but it would have to do.

Now how did he end up getting the schooling he hungered for ever since his mother first put the idea in his head?

Well, he guessed, it must've started with Amanda. As it always did.

...

Jason's debut as “Bluejay” was as fruitful as Amanda said it would be. He flourished under her tutelage, and soon, a year and a half had passed. During that time he was able to make a name for himself.

Most call girls and call boys specialized with certain “tastes”, their clients had. If you wanted to be called daddy or mommy, they'd do it with enthusiasm. If you liked things a little rough and wanted to spank or whip them, they would oblige with little argument.

Jason had a unique clientele.

When a client liked someone specific, very rarely would they ever switch to someone else. Jason's regulars held enjoyment with being entertained. Whether it'd be with some tasteful stripping, dancing (either pole or lap), or even roleplay (mostly of the teasing quality).

Jason never disappointed. He never really had to fully have sex with a particular client, they at least had some shame when it came to fucking a barely 15 year old. But, dancing, stripping, and the enactment of his clients’ fantasies had finally paid off.

“Are you serious right now?” Jason asked, mouth agape in disbelief.

Amanda smiled, “Yes, I am. Congratulations, Bluejay! You've finally made it to uptown.”

Jason gulped, fixing his gaze back onto the mask that had been “bequeathed unto him”.

It bore large similarities with a standard masquerade mask that only covered the area around his eyes, almost like those domino masks the bats had a fondness for. The mask was primarily black with black glitter? (Hell if he knew, this is the first time, he's ever saw one up close) and the glitter was drawn in delicate patterns on the top half on the mask.

On the bottom half, the color of the glitter morphed into a brilliant blue, that embossed the mask with clear detail and a classy little silhouette of (what he guessed) represented a bluejay.

All in all, a beautiful mask that Amanda had just given him out of nowhere.

“What is this supposed to be for?” He asked, fingering it carefully, he didn't want to break it by accident. The thing looked like it cost a fortune, as he had noted the carefully signed “Bluejay” with blue font inside the mask.

“Since you're going into uptown, you'll need something to hide your face, after all high society values their privacy.” She said, gesturing to the mask (he wasn't yet comfortable with calling it “his”).

Jason stared at her, silently waiting for a more in-depth explanation.

Amanda raised an eyebrow before obliging his unspoken request, “You work under the moniker of Bluejay, that was to protect you from the degenerates that pay money for you to go down on them.

“Over in uptown Gotham, the clients you'll be attracting value their privacy, a mask is a way for others to be ignorant of your age and face. They hate bad publicity, but, love debauchery. We specialize in that kind of work. Unfortunately, most of us are younger than the age of consent.”

Jason nodded in understanding, “So, basically, the mask acts as extra insurance to keep the rich assholes’ dirty laundry from getting aired out.”

“Pretty much. I mean, most of them are either married, or are a respected member of society. It would be social suicide to be caught with a teenager swallowing them down, or eating them out… You know how it is.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, “Yeah, I know. But…”

Amanda's forehead wrinkled in concern, “You okay, Jason? You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be. You've been wanting to get into uptown for as long as I've known you for.”

Jason nodded frantically, “Yes! And I'm still all for it! But… I dunno. I just thought that at this point, I would've had the education my mom always wanted for me, the opportunity to make more of myself.”

Amanda's eyes widened, her mouth forming into a perfect “O”. “ I see…”

He shook himself, “Look, I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for all you've done for him, but one of the things I wanted to do for a while now is get a proper education.”

She chuckled, “Don't worry, Jason, you're fine. I've always wanted an education like that as well… And I think I can help you out. “

“Really?”

“Yes, the good thing about working uptown is the amount of cash you receive, and I'm talking in the thousands for one night. Of course, that's also the only place in Gotham that is able to provide an education worth pursuing.”

Jason slumped, “But, I'm 15. The GCPD aren't as negligent up there as they are down here. I wouldn't be able to get my own place. Not to mention, how suspicious it would look for a teenager to be lurking around the district, while also going to school.”

Amanda nodded, the gears in her mind were starting to rotate. “Usually, that would be the case. But, some clients, very particular types, mind you… Can be persuaded to sponsor a child into many outstanding schools. You'd have to go to Gotham Academy though.”

Jason wrinkled his nose in distaste, “Are you sure there aren't any other schools I could go to?”

She gave him a look and he obediently stopped his line of questioning.

“I know that Gotham Academy has a lot of the snobby, rich kids we have all come to despise, but this is your only shot to getting the education of your dreams, Jason.”

…

Two days later, Jason was packed up and ready to go. From what Amanda had told him, this “Tommy” Elliot lived somewhere in the middle of uptown. He was close friends with Bruce Wayne, made a living as a doctor, and had a very naughty night life with a particular taste for underage boys.

To start with, Jason was allowed to date and have friends, as long as, it didn't get in the way of Jason's services and when Tommy wanted him. Of course, no one was allowed in the house and Jason was to act as if he really was Tommy's nephew (they drew up the necessary paperwork), as well as, never breathing a word of their… Activities.

The deal was that he would pay for Jason's tuition, while he masqueraded as the innocent, well-behaved nephew for the duration of the school year. In exchange, Jason was tasked to satisfy all of the good doctor's demands for sex.

Not that a bad of a deal, if you really thought about it.

“So, what do you fancy a boy like me to do to you, Dr. Elliot. Or, if you prefer, do to me?” Jason asked when he finally arrived to the house he was to live in. 

The house was huge and from what he could tell, Tommy lived alone. Probably a good idea, since the house was going to witness a lot of underage prostitution.

Also, Tommy wasn't all that bad-looking and he was paying for the whole school year for Gotham Academy, so Jason could start his sophomore year. Might as well, make things enjoyable for the man, while he stuck around.

Tommy eyed him up and down, clearly satisfied with Jason's appearance. “I will be doing lots of things to you, but I heard that you were talented at entertaining… How about a lap dance to start with?”

Jason smirked, pleased. “Whatever you want.” He cocked his head to the side, “What would you like for me to call you?”

Tommy's eyes darkened slightly, “How about Daddy in private and Tommy in public?”

Huh. Jason hasn't pegged the doctor to have a “Daddy” kink. It reminded him of Officer York and the other various clients he had over the years. Why was everyone so obsessed with making the person they were fucking to call them daddy?

He didn't get it, but he digressed.

“Sit down and enjoy the show then, Daddy. I promise that you won't be disappointed.” He said pushing Tommy down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

…

Which is how he ended up in front of Gotham Academy's doors, ready to start his first day of school.

Well.

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Elliot is not Hush in this story, him and Bruce are still friends.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello, my name is Jason Todd and it's my first day here.” Jason said, charmingly smiling at the receptionist.

After he finally mustered up all of his courage to go inside the school (so, he was nervous, sue him), Jason was directed to the office where he was to pick up his schedule.

The receptionist smiled, “Ah, yes! Todd, Jason Peter…” she mumbled to herself as she searched through the papers on her desk. 

After she found what she was looking for, the receptionist handed Jason his schedule. “Here's your schedule and a map of the academy. I hope you have a great first day!”

Jason smiled, “Thank you. I'll be sure to make the most of it,” he waved the map slightly, “Thanks for the map.”

She beamed, “No problem. If you need any extra assistance getting around, just ask the other students and they'll be glad to help you.”

He nodded, said goodbye, and stepped out of the office. So far so good. The receptionist was friendly enough, but he didn't exactly have high hopes for the students, or the rest of the staff.

He glanced down at the schedule in his hand, there were seven periods in the day. What he got was fairly normal for any sophomore, minus the AP/Honors classes he signed up for:

Period 1: Geometry Honors, Room 560, Mr. Barr  
Period 2: AP Biology, Room 516N, Mr. Maguire  
Period 3: French 3 Honors (he already had a background for the language), Room 432, Madame Deaupont  
Period 4: English II Honors, Room 561, Mr. Wells  
Free Period: Lunch/Study Hall  
Period 5: AP US History, Room 643, Ms. Hudson  
Period 6: AP Studio Art, Room 465, Ms. Polk  
Period 7: Physical Education, Gymnasium, Coach Miranda

Jason had a lot of difficult classes, so that he would make sure to pay attention and not fail due to lack of work ethic. AP and Honors classes because he was an overachiever, not to mention that he pegged Biology as his favorite subject. Right next to English and reading, of course. Some of the stuff Amanda made him learn made him have an appreciation for it.

“558, 559… Ah! Here it is, 560.” he said in satisfaction. He glanced down at his clothes, making sure that everything was in order. The Gotham Academy uniform consisted of dress shoes, black pants, a white-collared dress shirt, navy blue jacket (embossed with the school logo), and a distinctive tie embroidered with the initials GA.

He made sure that his hair has been presentable before he got here (Tommy got handsy in the mornings…), his skin was still pale, which made his green eyes even more startling. Jason also lacked much muscle tone (don't let that fool you though, he could still pack a punch), because not many clients liked buff boys. His height was the only thing he couldn't quite control, finally standing at 5, 7’.

As far as anyone could say, Jason pretty much belonged at a rich school like this one.

He took a deep breath, knocked twice on the door, and walked inside.

Mr. Barr looked at the newcomer curiously, as did the rest of the students, before smiling in recognition. “Oh, yes! You must be the new student, Jason Todd was it?”

Jason nodded, forcing a smile, “Yeah, that's me. Sorry, I'm late. I had to pick up my schedule.” As well as, silently spaz out before coming in here, but they didn't need to know that.

“That's quite alright.” Mr. Barr turned from Jason to address the class, “Now, class this is Jason. I expect that you will make him feel welcome now would you?”

The class nodded their assent, staring at Jason like he was a piece of meat, “Yes, Mr. Barr.”

He nodded in satisfaction, “Good, now if you want to ask Jason questions, you may do that now, but then you have to leave him alone. Got it?”

Jason's eyes widened in alarm at the words, “ask Jason questions”, before he was bombarded by an onslaught of askances by the class.

“Where are you from?”

“I've never seen you before! ...You're not poor right?” (This one made his eye twitch in irritation).

“Who are your parents?”

“You're really cute! What do you say to joining me for a drive in my Cadillac?”

“Are you single?”

“Hey, guys, why don't you let the poor guy speak? The point to asking someone a question is to listen for the answer, ya know.” 

That stopped the class in their tracks. Jason's eyes found the guy that spoke up in his defense. His eyes widened.

He was gorgeous. Jason has had to entertain many men (and women), but he never found one that he was fully attracted to. But, now he was sure that he found him.

The guy looked only a year or two older than him, (he could also tell that he was taller than him, even if he was sitting) was toned, with tan skin, which immediately told him that he wasn't originally from Gotham. Gotham was so gloomy most of the time, it was almost impossible to keep a tan, or even gain one.

He had deep blue eyes (the bluest blue to ever blue, he is NOT kidding), with short black hair and a killer smile.

All in all, Jason's type of man.

Just so he didn't seem too creepy with how he had been eyeing him, Jason decided to smile at the mystery man in thanks, before turning back to the class.

“To answer your questions, I'm from Gotham, born and raised. No, I'm not poor (anymore, anyway), but the reason why you haven't seen me before is because I had been studying abroad. 

“My parents are currently deceased, but I do have an uncle, Dr. Thomas Elliot. Thanks, for the compliment, but I don't make a habit of climbing into strangers’ Cadillacs for a ’drive’. And, yes, I am single. Also, thank you for halting the incessant questions, uh…?”

The guy smiled, “Richard Grayson, but I prefer to be called Dick. Also… Your welcome.”

Jason smiled back at him, happy to finally put a name to the handsome stranger. Mr. Barr coughed, interrupting Jason and Dick's moment of serene eye contact.

“Uh, yes. Well, welcome, Jason to the class. There are three empty seats, you can pick whichever. While you do that, we will get back to the lesson and you can just follow along as best you can.”

Jason nodded in understanding, he switched his gaze around the room. As he said, there were empty seats in the back next to the guy that called him cute, one next to the window near the girl who asked if he was single, and lastly, a seat next to Dick.

Jason took the obvious choice.

…

After class ended, Dick took the opportunity to speak to Jason. 

“Hey, Jason! Sorry about all those crazy questions, I hope that didn't turn you off all that much.”

Jason chuckled, “No, not at all. I've been asked worse things,” By worse people that weren't at all that interested in getting to know him in the first place, too, ”Thanks again for stepping in.”

“No problem.” He waved his hand dismissively, “Same thing happened to me, when I started here. Although, you said that Thomas Elliot was your uncle?”

Jason tensed up slightly, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Dick, whose eyes narrowed in confusion, “Uh, yeah, he is. Just started living with him recently. Why?”

Dick blinked in contemplation before answering, “Well, Tommy is actually a good friend of Bruce Wayne, my adoptive father. I was just wondering why we never heard about you before?”

Jason relaxed slightly, for a second there he thought that Dick may ask something else about his “relationship” with Tommy. But, wait… Bruce Wayne's adopted son?!

“Oh, yeah. Well, Da-, I mean Uncle Tommy wasn’t really on good terms with my parents, but after they died, we got to talking. And well… We only got in touch in the last few months, after social services finally found another relative for me to live with.”

Dick's eyes softened, “Yeah, I'm real sorry about your parents. May I ask what happened…?”

Jason felt his throat tighten, he didn't really give a fuck about his old man, but his mom was still a sore topic.

“Sorry, it's not really something I like talking about.”

Dick immediately switched gears after that, “That’s fine.” He reached over and squeezed Jason's shoulder, offering him a smile before releasing him. “Can I see your schedule, actually? I want to know if we have anymore classes together. “

Jason nodded dumbly, it was hard to concentrate after being smiled at by Dick, he felt like the sun shined too bright into his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” he handed him the schedule.

Dick looked over it, eyes sparkling in delight, “We have three classes together and lunch! That's great. I really wanted to be able to hang out with you more, Jaybird.”

“Jaybird?” He asked, he's never been called that before.

Dick blushed, “Yeah, Jaybird. I always give my friends nicknames.”

Jason's eyebrows raised, “Friends? You just met me though.”

Dick shook his head, smiling slightly, “Doesn't matter. I can tell we'll be great friends, Jaybird! Anyway, we have 1st, 3rd, lunch, and 7th period together. So… I'll see you later. Unless, you want me to walk you to your next class,” he asked almost shyly, eyes staring intently into Jason's.

“Yeah! That would be great actually. And I'm glad we have more classes together, too…”

Dick laughed, a heavenly sound, attractive and masculine. “Okay, well you have AP Biology next, huh… What a coincidence. That's the same class my brother, Tim, is taking. I can introduce you to him when we get there,” Dick said, dragging Jason out to the hallway, “He will be delighted to meet you, I promise.”

Jason stumbled, “Oh, okay, sure. It'll be cool to get to know your brother.” 

Jason squeaked in alarm, feeling himself trip, he closed his eyes to prepare for impact.

And kept waiting.

And kept waiting some more.

He opened his eyes. What in the world…

Ah.

Dick caught him before he could hit the floor… What kind of cliche shit…?

“Oh, thank you for catching me, Dickiebird.”

Dick opened his mouth to say ’your welcome’, before closing it again. He tried again. “Dickiebird?”

Jason blushed, adverting his eyes from Dick's. “Yeah, you know, it's a nickname. I usually give those to my friends.”

Dick's mouth stretched into a mega-watt smile, “You're so cute, Jaybird.” His eyes softened, “I like it a lot.”

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how he met Dick Grayson.

Or, as he liked to call him, Dickiebird.


	5. Chapter 5

The days went by and Jason got to know Dick and the rest of his family pretty well.

Jason had Dick for Geometry and French. Tim and him had Biology together. English with Cass (Cassandra, but he called her Cass), French with Dick's best friend, Barbara, Damian for Studio Art, and U.S. History with Stephanie.

He shared lunch and P.E. with Dick and rest of his siblings, as well as, Barbara.

He met Tim, first, in Biology.

…

Dick walked Jason to his second class of the day. He noticed throughout the conversation that Dick would refer to his family fondly. He didn't know if he should've been jealous or not, he never really had siblings. Just Amanda and the rest of the girls (and guys) at Gomorrah, as well as, the rest of the Red Light District.

“So, Tim must be pretty smart, huh?” Jason asked, he was surprised to hear about Tim's intellect. He was a sophomore like him, but with college-level classes. Very impressive in his opinion. Jason had thought that kids born into privilege were used to being handed things.

“Yeah, he is. Smarter than most of the school, I'd wager. Tim would've been able to skip several grades, but he decided not to. Wanted to graduate with his girlfriend, Stephanie.” Dick said, laughing.

Jason nodded in understanding, “I can relate to that, I guess,” Well, not really. This WAS his first year in school and he didn't know anybody that he would want to graduate with yet. IF he graduated.

Jason glanced at Dick curiously, a blush staining his pale cheeks, “When are you graduating, Dick?”

(Jason hasn't known at this point in time, but Dick had to restrain himself from hugging the life out of his Jaybird, he was just SO cute!)

Dick composed himself, “Next year. I'm a junior, turned 17, three weeks ago, actually... You're a sophomore, right? You look a year or two younger than me,” he said, cataloguing his observations of Jason in his mind.

That was a fair assumption if you looked over Jason. He was 5, 7’, compared to Dick's 5, 11’. He was pale and slight, with little to no muscle tone. He was thin with no excess body fat (Dick only knew this because when Jason tripped, his body has been pressed against his. And, man, what a body it wa-- No! Bad, Dick!). Jason also would move in a borderline feminine fashion and then switch back to masculine. It was odd. As if, Jason grew up with his masculinity and then was taught to swing his hips like a female. It kind of reminded him of Catwoman… Which, also may attribute to the fact that Dick found him insanely attractive

“Yeah” Jason said, “I turned 15 about six months ago.”

Dick nodded, then smiled slyly, “That so? You're pretty cute...” he said as he thumbed Jason's lower lip, “Would you mind if I fantasize about you later tonight?”

Jason blushed a deep red, he opened his mouth to say something, but--

“Ugh, really Dick? That was terrible.”

Jason spun around, just to be faced with a boy that was probably no older than him. He had longish black hair, blue eyes, with a kind of sassy aura to him. He looked at Dick with a deadpan stare that exuded something between incredulity and reluctant amusement (with a tinge of fondness).

Dick laughed, “Tim! We were just talking about you.”

Tim smirked, eyebrow raised questioningly. “Really? 'Cause all I heard was you flirting horribly with your new friend.” Saying this, Tim smiled at Jason. “Hi, I'm Tim. Sorry if my brother was annoying you. Please don't hold it against him, he's special.”

Jason blinked, waiting for his brain to reboot. It kind of short circuited, while Dick was flirting with him, which--Oh my God, Dick was flirting with him!--but, he returned to reality when Tim started to talk to him.

“Well, other than the horrible pickup line he he just used on me, I've actually quite enjoyed Dick's company so far. Also, nice to meet you, I'm Jason.”

Tim snorted and Dick gasped as if affronted. All in all, Jason was fitting in with these rich kids. Although, it did help that they were cool people. Not to mention, Dick and he started a trend where they would low key flirt during most of their conversations. Friendships soon followed.

…

And as Jason went back “home” to where Tommy and he lived, he thought about Dick and his blue eyes and brilliant smile. His sun-kissed skin and bright personality. Jason wasn't going to lie to himself. He really did like Dick, which was both euphoric and heartbreaking.

Euphoric because for once in his life, Jason met someone that was sincerely just being his friend and doesn't have some ulterior motive. Plus, there's the added bonus of having one less someone to call him a dirty whore.

As evidenced when he got home to Tommy, or Daddy as he liked to be called.

Jason walked through the door and was immediately shoved into the wall. He grunted, but didn't struggle, mostly because he knew who it was and what he wanted. 

Tommy gazed into Jason's eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips in anticipation. 

“I'll pay you extra if I get to fuck you without a condom.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow, “You clean?” 

Tommy shot him an incredulous look. Which, Jason could relate to. Tommy was used to doing these types of things, he'd never be careless enough to get an STD, while he was fucking all those other boys.

Jason sighed, feigning exasperation, “Fine. But, I also want toys and handcuffs. You know how much I love having you controlling me… Isn't that right, Daddy?” 

Tommy's pupils dilated, “Oh, you have no idea, baby boy.” 

Without preamble, Tommy roughly captured Jason's lips, while he wrapped his legs around Tommy's waist.

As they moved from the entryway and into Tommy's (and unofficially Jason's) bedroom, clothes were ripped off and moans filled the still, quiet air of the house. 

And as Tommy pounded Jason into the mattress and gripped his hips so hard, bruises formed… Jason couldn't help but think that life was as good as it was going to get. As long as his two lives stayed separate. 

At school, he would stay as the sarcastic, goody two shoes sophomore with the dead parents and the fairly obvious crush on Dick. But, here, in this house, Jason would be able to be himself. The boy who sold his body to older men and women just to earn a couple of bucks. Not that he could concentrate on that at the moment. Good thoughts in disarray as he and Tommy came with a cry. 

Jason's cum splattered onto the sheets and Tommy sprayed inside of him. They collapsed back on the bed, breathing labored with the bedroom filled with the lingering scent of sex and sweat.

Yes, this was the real Jason's life. He's been doing it so long,he doubted he would ever get out of it.

And some part of him didn't want to, but it also warred with the ever growing part that asked, “What about Dick?” 

And, honestly?

He didn't know. But, he was dying to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dinner?” Jason asked, eyes widening in alarm. 

Dick rubbed the back of Jason's neck good-naturedly, “Yeah. I mean it's been two months since you transferred here and you've managed to be on speaking terms with most of my family. Bruce would love to meet you and see Tommy again… So, how about it?”

Jason looked down contemplatively. It would seem suspicious of he declined. After all, the Waynes knew nothing about his deal with Tommy. But, he was also afraid of slipping up. Usually, he had no problem lying, but as Dick said, he did manage to make friends with the people who were going to be at that dinner.

And he never liked to lie to friends.

He glanced at Dick, green eyes meeting blue. “Well, okay, I guess. I'm sure Uncle Tommy won't have a problem.” Well, at least, he thinks so.

Jason would hate to make Tommy upset. Other than paying for his education, he was fun to be around. Not to mention, the sex was pretty fantastic. 

Even though, lately Jason has been picturing Dick, instead of Tommy, while he's within the throes of an orgasm. But, it's not like Tommy needed to know that. 

Dick grinned, his eyes sparkling, “That's great, Jay! I'll see you tonight then?” 

Jason nodded, “Yeah, see you then.”

Dick touched Jason's cheek gently for a second before pulling away, “Okay, don't be late.”

…

“Dinner?” Tommy asked. 

Jason nodded, sheepishly. “Yeah… Sorry, Daddy. Dick asked and I didn't want them to wonder why we'd say no. You're not upset are you?” 

Tommy blinked, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. He walked towards Jason, stopping only two inches shy of him. He placed two fingers underneath Jason's chin, and then lifted it up until their eyes met. 

“No, I'm not upset, Jason. But, you'll have to be on your best behavior tonight. You may act how you usually would when you're with them in school. There shouldn't be any reason for them to be suspicious of our… Prearranged agreement.”

Jason looked up at him in relief, then in slight embarrassment when he felt Tommy's big hands cup his ass. “D-Daddy?”

Tommy smiled, removing one hand to cup Jason's cheek, while the other remained on his behind. “Jason… You may act as you usually do. But, I am a very possessive man. Once we set foot back into this house, anything that made me feel even the slightest feeling of jealousy.., I will fuck into you tenfold.” Tommy promised, giving Jason's ass a long squeeze before letting go.

Jason nodded, blushing. “Of course. I'll be… Looking forward to it, Daddy.”

At this, Tommy's eyes darkened with lust, his voice coming out almost like a growl, “Pick out something presentable and meet me down here in three hours.”

Jason nodded again, “Got it… But, I need to meet with Mandy soon to pick something up that she wanted to give to me first. Is that alright?”

…

“Hello again, Jason. How have you been? I hope that Dr. Elliot has been treating you well.”

Jason smiled at the sight of Amanda. It didn't matter how many times, but he always felt good every time he went to see her. “Hey, Amanda. I've been good, and Tommy has also been treating me well, no need to worry.”

Amanda sighed in relief, “That's great. If he hadn't been, we would have need to remove him permanently,” she said, nonchalantly. 

Her words caused Jason to shiver. Most wouldn't be able to guess, but Amanda was extremely protective of whoever she has under her employ. And since Jason was one of her boys, her protection also extended to him. Any client who mistreated her girls or her boys were immediately put six feet under. 

Jason had seen one of the disposals before, two years ago. He had been thirteen and one of the girls, Vanessa, had been injured severely by one of her clients. In a rage, Amanda demanded for the man who had done it, to be given the same treatment. Having done so caused the man in question--a mean fellow by the name of ‘Mack the Knife’--to succumb to his injuries. Destroying the evidence and hiding the bodies being jobs reserved to Frank and the other Golds.

The Golds being a small family within the Strip whose services reached from “firing squad” to a popular form of punishment called the Discredit. 

But, Frank, the Gold Head’s son had been employed by Gomorrah for years now with a strong loyalty towards Amanda, his employer. Which, by extension meant that Frank's loyalty also was reserved for all that worked for Amanda, as well. 

A good thing too, Jason would hate to get on Frank's bad side. 

Amanda coughed, regaining Jason's attention. She smiled, “You seem oddly distracted tonight. Is everything alright?”

Jason nodded quickly, “Yeah, sorry about that. Have a lot on my mind. But, enough about me, you said that you wanted to give me something earlier today?” 

Amanda nodded slowly, “Yes, but that can wait for now. Come.”  
She said, beckoning him to one of the private rooms in the back of Gomorrah near Brimstone.

When they got there, Amanda backed Jason onto the bed in the middle of the room, making him fall, back flat on the bed. She straddled him, fingers gently combing through his hair, “Something is upsetting you, tell me.”

Jason went to protest, thought better of it, then sighed, hands settling on her hips gently. “It's this boy at school, you'd probably know him. Dick Grayson.”

Amanda hummed in recognition, hands slowly unbuttoning Jason's school uniform shirt that he hadn't bother taking off when he came down to see her. “Yes, one of Bruce Wayne's adopted sons. What of him?” She asked, as she slowly took off his blazer and dress shirt, and unknotted his tie.

Jason lifted his torso slightly off the bed to assist her with his clothing before answering. “I met him on my first day at the academy and we've been friends ever since. He also introduced me to his family and well, you know how I am with people.”

“Overly friendly, yes. I presume that you are now acquainted with most of his family and friends?” Amanda inquired, unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them off in one swift motion, while Jason also shucked off his shoes and socks. Leaving him in only his boxers. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, “we are all friends in one way or another. And Dick is… A little bit more than that. But, the thing is, is that Dick invited Tommy and I for dinner at Wayne Manor tonight.” he continued, while he unzipped the back of Amanda's dress, making the garment slip off her shoulders. 

Amanda lifted up her lower half off of Jason, making the dress fall completely on the floor. Thereby revealing her exposed breasts and black thong underneath. “Wayne Manor?”

Jason grunted as he felt Amanda grind down slightly on his crotch. “Yeah, Wayne Manor. The reason I'm not all that excited is because I feel that this dinner may be a complete disaster.” He told her, his hands moving to remove her panties.  
Amanda raised an eyebrow at his words, letting him remove her panties, while also moving to take his boxers off. “Why do you say that?”

“I hate lying to them, especially Dick. It's bad enough that when they want to hang outside of school, I sometimes have to cancel our plans because Tommy went really hard on me and I didn't want them to ask why I was limping.” Jason said, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Amanda's warm heat lowering onto his erection.

In response to his confession, Amanda gave Jason a long, lingering kiss, before pulling away again, “There's nothing I can say or do that will make you feel better about this. But, I can help you forget about it for a little while. When do you need to get back?”

Jason reopened his eyes, “Two hours.”

Amanda smiled softly, “Plenty of time then.” She said, lovingly gazing down at him. 

Jason smiled back and relaxed. He was in good hands for now.

…

Jason pulled his clothes back on, after Amanda and he were done “distracting” themselves. 

He looked at her form that was shamelessly splayed naked in front of his appraising eyes. “By the way, what did you want to give me?”

Amanda lazily glanced at him, eyes raking up and down his form as Jason continued getting dressed, gaze lingering on a hickey she gave him on his hip. 

“Yes… Wait a moment.” Amanda said, holding her hand out to reach into a hidden pocket of her dress. Jason looked on curiously as he saw the item. 

It was a bracelet with a sterling silver band and steel platelet engraved with the words, 'Il sangue non è acqua’. “What does it say?”

“Blood is thicker than water.” She said, simply. She beckoned him towards her, slipping on the bracelet on to his left wrist, kissing it lightly, before pulling away. 

Jason looked at her for an explanation and Amanda obliged.

“Blood is thicker than water may make you think that I'm saying to always choose your blood family over your chosen one, but it's actually the opposite. Over time this phrase had lost its meaning. The true quote is, ‘Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’” she told him, looking at him meaningfully. 

Jason's eyes widened in understanding. “Wait… Do you mean-”

“Yes,” Amanda said, smiling. You have always been family to us all, Jason. Ever since you joined us at Gomorrah. So, I've been waiting for the right moment to give this to you. Welcome to la mia famiglia, caro amico.”

Jason's eyes watered with emotion, “Amanda… Thank you. For everything. I-” Jason glanced at the time shown on the clock on the opposite wall, “I have to go. I can't risk being late. But, I'll come by tomorrow… If that's okay?” He asked, almost shyly.

Amanda's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled at Jason. “Of course, Jason. Come whenever you like and tell me how the dinner goes when you do.” 

Jason nodded, blowing a kiss as he stepped out the door, “I will… Good night, Amanda. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Jason.”


End file.
